


carefully chosen chaos

by BiologicalFlaw



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalFlaw/pseuds/BiologicalFlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a certain pair of idiots are in love and I'm in Johnlock Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	carefully chosen chaos

solve me a crime  
play me a song  
cut across the strings  
of the violin you love  
coax out a cry  
to show that you feel  
give me a smile  
so I know this is real

cut my throat  
with a gentle kiss  
teach me what you know  
about argumental lips  
we can close all the curtains  
and sit on the couch  
with two cups of tea  
and nothing to talk about

give me your voice  
burn it into my body  
with invisible ink  
that only we can see  
smudge me with bruises  
carefully chosen chaos  
disrupt all my order  
so we both can get lost - 

\- into the blur  
of dark privacy  
sheltered by rhythm  
our own melody  
the notes lift us up  
we’re a matching tempo  
a reimagined portrait  
Bach and Picasso

our mutual destruction  
is beautiful  
both joy and pain  
we rise then we fall  
we are symmetrical mathematics  
a prism of rain  
colliding nebula of poetry  
bullets and cocaine

a mystery of two hearts  
I know you love clues  
cherish me with your music  
I’ll be right behind you  
let’s go into battle  
I’ll worship your wounds  
and on the way home  
pick up take-away for two.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll actually post/write a fic but in the mean time I'll just write some poetry.


End file.
